Cinco Dias, Treze Horas, Quarenta e Nove Minutos
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: House é um pianista e Wilson um ator. Ambos de muito sucesso. Se amam, apesar de só se encontrarem uma vez a cada ano, em um Festival de Inverno. No resto dos dias do ano, eles acompanham a vida um do outro somente através de notícias em revistas, jornais


**Título: ****_Cinco dias, treze horas, quarenta e nove minutos_**

**Autora:** _Yoko Hiyama _

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens

**Pares: **House e Wilson; Foreman e 13 (sugerido)

**Classificação:** R

**_Disclaimer:_** Sinceramente, esse negócio de disclaimer é ridículo. Todo mundo sabe que House MD não é meu, não é como se fosse a maior novidade do mundo. O.o Enfim... not. mine.

**Prompt #59. AU** - _House é um pianista e Wilson um ator. Ambos de muito sucesso. Se amam, apesar de só se encontrarem uma vez a cada ano, em um Festival de Inverno. No resto dos dias do ano, eles acompanham a vida um do outro somente através de notícias em revistas, jornais ou TV._

* * *

- Boa noite e bem vindo ao Festival de Inverno de Garanhuns, Sr. House. - uma mulher de cabelos loiros, cheios de cachos, e um longo vestido preto, colado ao corpo, o cumprimentou assim que a porta do carro foi aberta para ele.

Sem se preocupar em responder, House procurou um ponto de apoio para sua bengala e, assim que o encontrou, saltou do carro e andou na direção do enorme anfiteatro, percorrendo o tapete vermelho o mais rápido que conseguia.

A tal loira o seguiu imediatamente, sem parar de falar:

- Senhor, aqui está toda a programação do evento, bem como o lugar que o senhor vai ocupar. Sua apresentação está marcada para às 23:15...

Ele pegou o programa que a mulher lhe estendia, mais para se livrar dela do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia de cor o horário de cada apresentação muito por ter passado a noite inteira em claro, acompanhado por um copo de uísque e um prospecto idêntico àquele que ele agora segurava.

O silêncio do homem não pareceu abalar sua acompanhante, pois ela continuou a dar instruções e explicações, mantendo-se sempre a um respeitoso passo de distância do outro até que ambos chegassem na área de imprensa, lugar onde diversos fotógrafos se acotovelavam em busca de uma boa posição.

Indiferente aos flashs e pedidos desesperados para que olhasse na direção das câmeras, House ultrapassou também essa área até finalmente alcançar a porta principal do anfiteatro. Nem nos tempos em que ele precisava de alguma promoção, o pianista tinha paciência para entrevistas e fotos, muito menos nos dias de hoje, quando sua fama estava muito bem, obrigado.

- Senhor, vou deixá-lo com o Robert. Ele irá acompanhá-lo ao seu lugar. Tenha uma noite muito agradável. - a mulher comentou assim que alcançaram a entrada do evento. House fingiu não perceber o olhar de impaciência e o torcer de lábios que ela dirigiu a seu companheiro de trabalho antes de virar as costas e se afastar.

- Boa noite, senhor. - o outro, também loiro, sorriu, solícito demais para alguém que acabara de receber uma mensagem muda de perigo - Meu nome é Robert Chase e eu vou acompanhá-lo.

Foi nesse momento, quando House se preparava para seguir o outro homem, que uma voz abafada chamou sua atenção:

- Sr. Wilson. Sr. Wilson! Nessa direção!!

Ele se voltou rapidamente na direção da voz e... lá estava ele. A única razão pela qual ele ainda aceitava os convites para se apresentar naquele Festival de terceira, mesmo após todos aqueles anos.

James Evan Wilson.

House nunca acreditou que aquele nome não era artístico, apesar de Wilson jurar que se tratava de seu nome de batismo sempre que lhe perguntavam a respeito em entrevistas. Mas, tirando a provável mudança de nome, o fato é que, em todos aquele anos, muito pouca coisa mudara naquele homem. James Wilson continuava a ser um ator muito bem sucedido. Seu aspecto jovial e aparência de bom moço, somado a um talento até considerável, arrastara a seus pés diversas fãs capazes das piores loucuras por ele. Volta e meia, House lia sobre alguma peripécia de alguma fanática desocupada nas revistas de fofocas típicas de salão de cabeleireiro que fazia sua agente comprar semanalmente e que nunca falhavam em trazer alguma novidade sobre o ator: muitas faziam plantão na porta da mansão de Wilson sem comer e dormindo pouco, outras reviravam o seu lixo, outras ajudavam a destruir a natureza, escrevendo quilômetros de frases melosas e apaixonadas. Todo aquele papel era enrolado numa espécie de papiro e entregue a ele, numa prova de devoção das mais impressionantes. House gostava de imaginar que Wilson utilizava aquele rolo cheio de declarações de amor para limpar o próprio traseiro. Afinal de contas, esta seria a única utilidade prática que um presente desses teria.

House olhou fixamente para o lugar onde o moreno posava para as fotos, o sorriso perfeito enfeitando-lhe o rosto. Qualquer um que o visse acenando na direção do público poderia jurar que aquele homem estava se divertindo só em estar ali. Mas House sabia o quão bom ator Wilson realmente era.

- Eu estou muito excitado com a pré-estréia de hoje - dizia. E espero que vocês gostem desse filme o tanto quanto eu. - ele comentou aos repórteres antes de se despedir educadamente e andar na sua direção sem apressar o prazo. Quando Wilson finalmente o alcançou, os dois ficaram alguns instantes parados, olhando um para o outro sem dizer palavra. House com as duas mãos apoiadas na bengala, Wilson com as mãos nos quadris e um sorriso nostálgico no rosto.

- Ora, mas se não é o grande galã!! - House finalmente quebrou o silêncio, com um sorriso no rosto - Presença garantida em 64% dos piores desastres de bilheteria da última década. Senti falta desse seu sorriso canastrão.

Antes que Wilson pudesse responder, House se limitou a apontar na direção da entrada, deixando o outro entrar na sua frente e dando a Chase a oportunidade de ouro de indicar os lugares para aqueles dois e desaparecer dali antes que a guerra anual começasse.

Era sempre assim. Por algum motivo que ia além da compreensão humana, aqueles dois se encontravam ali todos os anos só para trocarem farpas o tempo todo. Até aí, tudo bem, o mundo artístico estava cheio daquelas rivalidades eternas e era parte do protocolo organizar tudo de forma que velhos inimigos ficassem o mínimo de tempo possível perto um do outro.

Mas este, absolutamente, não era o caso daqueles dois. Apesar das provocações contínuas, eles simplesmente não se afastavam um só minuto. Passavam o Festival inteiro juntos, viam os mesmos filmes e apresentações e andavam tão juntos e em sincronia que muitas meninas até faziam piadas a respeito.

Certa vez, uma organizadora, levada pela fama de brigões que o pianista e o ator tinham, cometeu o pecado de separá-los. Tanto House quanto Wilson procuraram a mestre de cerimônias e reclamaram de tal forma que mais parecia que eles tinham sido separados das próprias esposas. House chegou a exigir que a pobre organizadora fosse demitida e, a bem da verdade, isso só não aconteceu porque Wilson interveio de forma eficiente e também porque eles trataram de remanejar os lugares imediatamente.

Desde então, ninguém nunca mais se atreveu a separá-los.

- Por aqui, senhores. - deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, o mestre de cerimônias apontou na direção dos lugares, solícito, antes de se afastar, aliviado por ter cumprido aquela missão sem maiores problemas.

Wilson observou o jovem loiro se afastar e então voltou a olhar para House, sem conter um sorriso irônico.

- Pelo visto, mais um ano se passou e você continua o mesmo velho ranzinza e maltrapilho de sempre. - provocou, olhando o outro de cima a baixo - Qual o problema? O cachê dos shows anda baixo demais pra renovar o guarda-roupa?

- Minha conta bancária anda muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Mas, fique tranquilo. Não vou cometer a gafe de perguntar como vai a sua, afinal de contas, depois desse seu último divórcio com aquela loirona peituda; qual era mesmo o nome dela? Jumie? Yune?

- Julie.

- Ah, isso. Julie. Com três pensões, acredito que as coisas não devam estar assim tão boas no mundo maravilhoso de Jimmy Wilson. Mas não vamos falar sobre coisas tristes, não é verdade? Já basta termos que enfrentar essa sua... pré-estréia.

Wilson fez uma cara de descrença:

- Huum.... Você diz isso e, ainda assim, tratou de chegar menos de vinte minutos antes da sessão. Gregory House, ou você me ama, ou tem altas tendências masoquistas.

- Ora, por que você acha que eu ando com essa bengala para cima e para baixo? - House piscou, levantando o objeto na direção do outro - Não espalhe, mas a minha agente inventou aquela história de infarto só para encobrir a verdade.

Wilson revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa, o local se escureceu rapidamente. House sentou-se na poltrona avermelhada, batendo com a bengala no chão algumas vezes. O ator tratou de sentar-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.

* * *

Sentar-se do lado de alguém de quem gosta em um cinema pode ser uma experiência interessante.

O escuro proporciona uma falsa sensação de privacidade em meio a tantas pessoas e a proximidade dos corpos, separados somente pelo braço da cadeira, era um estímulo a mais.

Foi exatamente daquele jeito, sentado numa cadeira de cinema, ao lado daquele homem, que House se deu conta do quanto estava apaixonado. Mas essa já era uma história antiga. Quase duas décadas haviam se passado desde então e a única atitude que ele havia tomado a respeito foi... não tomar nenhuma atitude a respeito. Mesmo porque, Wilson provavelmente nunca iria acreditar que aquele pianista arrogante e ranzinza que ele havia conhecido há tantos anos atrás, na verdade, nutria uma paixão platônica e quase doentia por ele.

Bem, se House lhe mostrasse a sua coleção de filmes, entrevistas, fotos, críticas de cinema, reportagens, biografias, artigos e comerciais, talvez Wilson acreditasse que ele estava falando sério. Não que o fato de ele acreditar pudesse se traduzir em alguma coisa boa...

Por outro lado, o músico gostava de acreditar que Wilson não se entregava àquelas sessões anuais de flerte na mais pura inocência. Ele não era estúpido e, depois de tanto tempo, deveria pelo menos saber que House não era do tipo de sujeito que se aproximava de alguém por acaso, apenas para uma troca de provocações insinceras e uma dezena de comentários sarcásticos sobre as péssimas atuações de certos colegas de profissão.

A primeira cena de Wilson no telão fez com que House deixasse aqueles pensamentos para mais tarde e se concentrasse nas falas do filme que, segundo ele tinha lido nos jornais, seria um remake competente de um filme clássico de guerra.

- Você ficou bem de saia. - House comentou, sem tentar esconder o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, ao ver o amigo em trajes romanos. - Mas não sei se suas pernas são jovens e suficiente para segurar a bilheteria de um filme...

- Não se preocupe. Eles contrataram outras pernas coadjuvantes bastante talentosas. - Wilson respondeu, no mesmo tom irônico.

- Coadjuvantes... quem presta atenção neles?

- Eu sei que você só tem olhos para mim, mas a maioria das pessoas normais costuma olhar para a tela inteira quando veem um filme. Você deveria experimentar de vez em quando.

- Está bem, está bem... você tem toda a razão. As pernas da Angelina Jolie são bem mais... talentosas do que as suas.

- Sem querer exigir demais da sua vista cansada, mas por que você não experimenta olhar da cintura para cima?

- Oh sim... os peitos dela também são melhores do que os seus... aliás, bem melhores!

Wilson revirou os olhos:

- Por que será que eu perco tempo com você? Eu deveria estar lá na frente, com o resto do elenco, e não aqui do lado de um velho manco e maníaco sexual.

- Este sou eu. - House respondeu, sem se abalar com aquele tratamento - Pense pelo lado bom: Quanto mais tempo você ficar sentadinho do meu lado, menores são os riscos de você acabar tendo que pagar mais uma pensão.

- Você é um perigo maior para a minha carteira do que todas as integrantes da Convenção anual de pistoleiras de Hollywood.

- Ora... por que, Jimmy? Nós só nos encontramos uma vez por ano!

- Acredite, é o suficiente. E agora me dê o privilégio de não ouvir a sua voz por um bom tempo.

Os dois fizeram silêncio, prestando atenção no filme. Quarenta minutos se passaram antes que as cenas de batalhas fossem substituídas por outra de estilo muito diferente. Na tela, Wilson se aproximava de uma outra atriz e a tomava pela mão, levando-a para uma tenda.

House arregalou os olhos ao ver Wilson abraçar a mulher por trás e beijar seu pescoço, arrancando suas roupas com a mesma ansiedade de um guerreiro sedento por sexo depois de meses de castidade forçada. Ela, por sua vez, não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com toda a falta de tato do parceiro, pelo contrário, suas mãos finas trataram de ajudá-lo a se despir até que ele as afastasse e, já livre das vestes, a virasse de costas, pressionando-a contra uma parede antes de penetrá-la. A cena era tão intensa, que a platéia não conteve os assovios e exclamações.

- Dispensei o dublê para fazer essa cena. - Wilson sussurrou em seu ouvido, orgulhoso, após se aproximar discretamente.

House fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando conter a excitação que aquela cena e o hálito quente do outro provocavam. Certamente, era uma boa coisa que cinemas fossem escuros porque, de outra forma, seria muito difícil disfarçar a enorme ereção que se formou, naquele mesmo instante, por debaixo do tecido de sua calça.

A falta de uma resposta, porém, chamou a atenção de Wilson.

- Está gostando? - ele tornou a sussurrar no seu ouvido, dessa vez aproximando um pouco mais e cobrindo a própria a boca enquanto falava, para evitar que outros acabassem ouvindo a conversa.

House estremeceu assim que sentiu os dedos do ator tocarem sua pele enquanto ele falava. Na tela, Wilson gemia alto, sem parar de investir contra a mulher, parecendo muito próximo de um orgasmo.

Certamente, aquela não era a primeira vez que House via uma cena de sexo protagonizada por Wilson. Mas era a primeira vez que ele assistia a uma sentado ao lado do próprio. Por outro lado, o ator parecia perfeitamente ciente do estado deplorável do pianista e não demonstrava o menor pudor ao se divertir às suas custas.

- Você deveria ter usado o dublê. - House finalmente respondeu, reunindo a custo o pouco que havia restado do seu autocontrole - Pelo menos a bunda dele não é quadrada como a sua.

- Eu não tenho bunda quadrada! - Wilson respondeu, afastando-se, indignado.

- Não fique assim, muitas pessoas com bunda quadrada conseguem viver uma vida relativamente normal. - House provocou, decidindo que a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento era manter Wilson indignado e distante.

- Você está é com inveja, isso sim... - Wilson respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Da sua bunda quadrada? Eu tento sobreviver à dor.... e agora fique quieto, estou tentando descobrir com qual animal se parece esse barulho que você faz em todas as suas cenas de sexo.

- Você deveria ouvir barulhos como esse mais vezes. - Wilson resmungou - a falta deles claramente está te fazendo mal.

- Muito obrigado pelo conselho. Estou hospedado naquele simpático hotel a duas quadras daqui, caso queira me ajudar com isso.

A sobrancelha direita de Wilson se arqueou consideravelmente:

- Isso é um convite?

House olhou para o outro:

- Sim, um convite para assistirmos juntos àquele documentário do Animal Planet sobre ornitorrincos. Tenho quase certeza que era esse o tal barulho que eu estava tentando lembrar.

Wilson revirou os olhos.

- Vê se cala a boca, sim? Tem gente aqui querendo ver o filme...

House não conteve um sorriso ao ver a expressão amuada do outro.

* * *

O festival de inverno passou muito rápido, como sempre acontecia todos os anos. Como sempre acontecia sempre que os dois percebiam que o tempo que eles tinham juntos estava acabando, as provocações cotidianas, sempre tão animadas, começavam a dar lugar a um diálogo desanimado e preguiçoso, do tipo que deixava muito claro que aquele não era o lugar que eles gostariam de estar durante as últimas horas que os dois tinham juntos.

House nunca saberia explicar aquela sensação de que os dois estavam perdendo tempo que sempre o dominava nesses momentos. Sensação esta que só piorava quando algum compromisso profissional fazia com que ficassem separados.

- Eu não deveria ter cedido às chantagens emocionais da minha agente quando ela disse que eu teria que me apresentar no último dia de festival. Na verdade, da próxima vez que ela vier me falar sobre a importância de ser convidado para se apresentar tanto na abertura, quanto no encerramento, eu vou finalmente fazer o que já deveria ter feito há tantos anos: colocá-la no olho da rua.

- Você não teria coragem de demitir a 13... - Wilson sorriu - Além do mais, ela está certa.

- Ela nem sequer tem nome de gente... por acaso, você já viu alguma profissional da área atender por um número ao invés de um nome? E não me importa se ela está certa ou não. - resmungou.

- Meu agente sempre diz que ela é uma das melhores profissionais do ramo e ele não costuma mentir sobre esse tipo de coisa. E sabendo que ela ainda não tentou o suicídio nenhuma vez mesmo depois de tantos anos trabalhando com você me faz admirá-la ainda mais.

- Seu agente quer comer a minha agente, você ainda não percebeu? E, pelo o que eu saiba, você não tentou suicídio também, ou tentou?

- Mas comigo é diferente... eu não passo tanto tempo perto de você, para início de conversa.

House olhou para o outro por alguns segundos e depois olhou para o chão, contendo a vontade de responder que era exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual ele não queria perder tempo tocando piano para uma platéia repleta de imbecis. Aquele era o último dia que eles teriam antes de cada um voltar para o seu país de origem e passar a cuidar da sua própria vida.

- É verdade...

Wilson olhou para o outro por alguns segundos e, então, continuou, em tom de conciliação:

- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: você se apresenta e depois nós arranjamos um jeito de escapar daqui e jantamos em algum lugar, onde você terá o tempo que quiser para fazer pouco da minha vida pessoal e profissional. O que acha?

- A idéia é tentadora... mas você tem uma entrevista marcada.

- Eu peço para o meu agente arrumar um jeito de remarcar, ok? Não se preocupe com isso. E aí? O que me diz?

- Tanto faz... - House respondeu, mas Wilson percebeu que seu tom de voz parecia bem mais animado do que há instantes atrás.

- Ótimo. Estamos combinados então. - sorriu.

* * *

Não era por acaso que House era um dos pianistas mais famosos e requisitados da atualidade, Wilson pensou, prendendo a respiração ao ouvir os primeiros acordes do piano e observando as mãos longas do músico deslizarem pelo instrumento com tanta agilidade que parecia que os dois eram um só.

Enquanto escutava a melodia suave do piano, Wilson se lembrou da biografia do músico, que ele tinha lido e relido tantas vezes. Alvos de inclementes críticas no passado, o estilo despojado do pianista era encarado como um afronta por muitos ícones da música erudita, que prestigiavam a formalidade do comportamento e do vestir, os quais eram encarados como uma espécie de solenidade que não poderia ser desrespeitada nem mesmo pelo mais talentoso dos pianistas.

House, entretanto, nunca deu ouvidos a nada do que era dito a seu respeito, continuou a tocar da maneira que bem entendesse e vestido com a mesma calça jeans e tênis de sempre.

Wilson fechou os olhos, sentindo os pêlos do braço arrepiarem-se ao som da melodia. Poucas carícias mexiam com seus sentidos da mesma forma que a música de House. Antes mesmo de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, Wilson já acompanhava tudo que ele produzia, comparecendo a concertos, comprando álbuns, lendo reportagens a seu respeito. House não sabia disso, claro, mas Wilson havia tentado encontrar-se com ele algumas vezes, após algumas de suas apresentações, mas nem mesmo sua fama, recém-alcançada na época, tinha sido suficiente para que ele conseguisse acesso ao camarim do pianista. Ele já havia desistido de se aproximar de House quando seu agente trouxe a novidade de que o pianista estaria presente em um Festival de Inverno. Wilson, que tinha sido convidado para o evento, voltou atrás em sua intenção inicial de não comparecer e mandou Foreman ligar para a organização do Festival para confirmar sua presença.

Era o início de uma longa e sólida.... coisa.

No palco, os dedos longos de House deslizavam pelas teclas do piano com rapidez. Seus olhos fechados faziam com que Wilson pensasse nas coisas que passavam pela cabeça daquele gênio da música enquanto ele tocava, esquecido de tudo e todos.

Um dia, quem sabe? Ele reuniria coragem para perguntar.

* * *

Uma chuva fina caía quando os dois homens finalmente deixaram o restaurante, depois de uma refeição agradável, alguns _drinks_ a mais e horas de conversa solta. Wilson gostava de House porque ele, ao contrário da quase totalidade das pessoas do seu ramo, não se importava com os títulos ou a fama de quem quer que fosse. Quando o assunto era dizer o que ele pensava, ele simplesmente dizia, não importavam as consequências. House se vestia da forma que gostava e tocava o que queria e nenhuma força desse mundo era capaz de forçá-lo Não que ele não estivesse acostumado àquele ambiente de tapinhas nas costas e sorrisos forçados. Quando o assunto é jogar de acordo com as regras, Wilson era bom como poucos.

Mas agora, depois de tantos anos de carreira, sucesso alcançado, respeito e prêmios conquistados, Wilson olhava para trás e percebia que alguma coisa muito importante estava faltando naquela equação. É essa coisa era a capacidade de ser ele mesmo.

Wilson era tão bom em atuar, e fazia isso com tanta naturalidade, que ele simplesmente não sabia mais como parar. Do momento em que acordava até quando voltava a se deitar, tudo que ele fazia era atuar.

James Wilson não sabia como descer daquele palco que ele mesmo havia construído. Tudo era mentira. Seus relacionamentos, sua profissão, suas amizades. Ele abria a boca e tudo que falava era mentira.

Mentira, mentira, mentira.

- Por que estamos parados no meio da rua mesmo? – a voz de House o sobressaltou.

Wilson arregalou os olhos, olhando na direção de House. Aquele homem era seu exato oposto. House era incapaz de mentir. Estava tão acostumado a falar a verdade, a qualquer custo, que simplesmente perder a capacidade de atuar, nem mesmo em autopreservação. E era exatamente isso que o atraía tanto nele. Nem mesmo a fama tinha sido capaz de transformá-lo. House continuava sendo ele mesmo, sem a menor ambição de agradar ninguém.

- Ah? Desculpa, você estava falando alguma coisa? – Wilson perguntou depois de encarar aquele par de olhos questionadores.

- Eu não. Estava ocupado demais contando o número de rugas que apareceram no seu rosto de um ano para cá. – House respondeu, retirando um lenço do bolso para enxugar a testa molhada pela chuva – Você quer mesmo ficar parado no meio da chuva com cara de quem esqueceu alguma coisa?

Wilson sorriu:

- Desculpe...meu hotel é aqui perto, eu posso ir andando. Você quer que eu chame um táxi para você?

House olhou para a rua por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Não... vamos andando. – e, sem esperar por uma resposta, House virou o corpo na direção oposta das que os dois estavam, já seguindo na direção do hotel do outro.

- Espera... como você sabe que o meu hotel fica nessa direção?

House parou de andar:

- Não fica?

- Fica. Mas como você sabia disso?

- Você deve ter comentado entre a quinta ou sexta cerveja, sei lá. – House respondeu, tentando passar um tom de despreocupação.

- Não falei não. E não fale como se você não lembrasse. Você lembra de tudo.

Dessa vez, toda a expressão corporal de House deixou claro o quanto aquele assunto o deixava incomodado:

- Eu devo ter lido em algum jornal, oras. Por que esse assunto te interessa tanto?

Wilson sorriu:

- Você não leu isso em nenhum jornal. – Wilson deu um passo na direção do outro - Você pesquisou. E não pesquisou pouco.

House desviou o olhar profundo do outro imediatamente, desconfortável. Wilson balançou a cabeça, sorridente e então falou:

- Como está sua perna hoje? Por que eu estava pensando em ir andando até o seu hotel...

Ao ver que Wilson também sabia perfeitamente a direção do hotel onde ele estava hospedado, House franziu as sobrancelhas, interessado:

- Quer dizer que você também...?

- Não precisei. – o sorriso de Wilson se abriu ainda mais – eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você se hospeda todo o ano no mesmo hotel e faz questão de ficar sempre no mesmo quarto. Você não se importa em tornar o serviço fácil demais para os paparazzis.

House deu de ombros;

- Ao contrário de você, que se preocupa com absolutamente tudo, eu sou uma pessoa que não se importa com coisa alguma.

- Eu sei muito bem disso...

Os dois andaram, sem qualquer pressa, pela rua escura e úmida. Por algum tempo, um silêncio conciliador se formou entre os dois. Só quando o farol de um carro piscou por trás deles, pedindo passagem, é que Wilson voltou a falar:

- Estamos chegando, né?

- Sim... o hotel é logo ali... – House respondeu – Você... quer subir? Beber alguma coisa, talvez?

Wilson massageou a nuca:

- Eu... não posso! Não posso! Minha passagem de avião está marcada para hoje a noite... amanhã mesmo começam as filmagens do meu novo filme... minha mala ainda não está pronta...

- Eu vou embora amanhã cedo... Minha agente quer conversar comigo sobre o repertório da próxima temporada...

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável se passaram antes que Wilson voltasse a falar:

- ... e mais um ano vai se passar....

- É o que parece... – House concordou, sombrio.

Wilson parou de andar e estendeu a mão na direção da chuva, deixando que algumas gotas de chuva caíssem sobre a palma. House apenas o observou, sem dizer qualquer palavra.

- Como é possível? – Wilson falou em meio a uma risada embargada pelas lágrimas - Que eu só me sinta vivo... feliz... durante cinco dias no ano?

House olhou para o céu nublado:

- Cinco dias, treze horas... quarenta e nove minutos.

Wilson deixou escapar uma risada sardônica.

- Às vezes, eu trocaria tudo que eu tenho, tudo que eu sou, tudo que eu conquistei... por mais alguns minutos. Por mais um minuto.

House olhou para o chão:

- Sim... isso acontece exatamente quando esse minuto que você tanto deseja é a única coisa no mundo inteiro que você não pode ter...

Wilson fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite, House. Até o ano que vem. – Wilson falou, virando-se rapidamente de costas e partindo sem olhar para trás.

- Boa noite, Wilson.

**FIM**


End file.
